Brave Heart
by BlueCorner
Summary: Kol met Bonnie online. Which is a pretty desperate move if you ask Klaus, Kol's older brother. For Bonnie's older step sister, Caroline. Meeting online is a big "NO!". What happens when the two older siblings became protective and nuts? Main pairing: Klaroline and Klennet.
1. Hey, I just met you

It was strange to think of the unexpected twist a man's life could take. Take for example, Kol Mikaelson. One minute Kol decided to tell the truth believing that the people he loved will support him and then he knew instantly it was a great mistake telling them when they open their mouth,

"You did what?!" Damon's laughter echoes at the living room.

"Oh brother, are you really that desperate to shag someone you'll go to the internet?" Klaus tried to hold back his laughter but failed to do so and hearing Damon's laughter encourages him more to at his now pissed off brother.

"She's hot? Then she's crazy! The only hot girls that troll the internet for dudes are crazy, hookers or dudes" A smirk was painted on Stefan's face.

"I don't know! I have no idea. I was playing World of war craft then I just started a conversation with her and we hit it off pretty well that's why we're going to meet at the park later."

Kol replied annoyed he knew this was a bad idea. I mean, they met online. It's crazy right? But somewhere along those six months they've been chatting Kol just became allured in his "pen pal". She was intoxicating and real. Wait is she? I mean what is Stefan was right? What if she's a hooker or what if even if she is a he? Kol's bizarre question vanished when he heard Stefan's voice.

"Damon, where are you going?"

"I'm late! I need to pick up Jeremy. Elena would kill me if I forgot to pick up my own son at pre-school" Damon abruptly leaves.

"Me too, I'm out of here." Kol darted out

Stefan was playing the glass that was on his hands. He knows Kol can handle himself but what if his "pen pal" is an assassin hired by thousands of Kol's conquest in the past years or what if it's a scam like in some television show where they kidnap you and take your internal organs or what if, what if his "pen pal" is a dude? Stefan tried to suppress his laughter as he sips his bourbon he voice out,

"Klaus, You know what would be fun? To see Kol's disappointed face when he knew he'll meet up with a dude or stripper."

Stefan smiled wickedly.

"I'm in"

A loud slap was heard in the air as Stefan's slap his upraised palm against Klaus.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Bonnie marched over to the living room. She checked herself for the last time and shouted at her step-sister,

"Hey! I'm going out I'm just going to meet someone. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Oh! I almost forgot. Can you please pick up my camera at the repair shop? I know I should pick them up but, our parents will be here in any minute and I really don't want them to think that we're not happy to see them back."

Bonnie smiled as her step sister shouted back she was so fixated at what to bake for her parents she didn't bother to get out from the kitchen.

"Okay. I'm going now. Bye!" Bonnie smiled. Today, she's meeting her pen pal.

* * *

A little while later, Kol sat drumming his fingers on the bench park.

"I should have bought her flowers! Idiot! We're meeting for the first time and I don't even have something to give her." Kol muttered at himself.

For a moment, Kol decided to buy her flowers. Kol stand up and felt something collided with him or _someone_…

"Ow!"

A small feminine voice caught Kol's attention. She was beautiful with her brown skin, olive-green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black wavy hair. She's the very definition of "gorgeous."

"I'm sorry miss. I wasn't looking. Here" he offers his hand and hesitantly the lady took it.

"Again. I apologize I wasn't-"

For the most part, if you're really honest with yourself about what you want out of life, life gives it to you. And that certain moment, all Kol ever wanted was, to be this stunning lady he's holding is his pen pal.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennet?"

"Yes, wait are you Kol Mikaelson? I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz."

Bonnie's taste of clothing was pleasing to the eyes. She was wearing a bubble hem dress and her arms is covered with leather sleeves. She looks taller thanks to her leather cut-out shoe boot. Kol wouldn't admit it but even if she wore a paper bag she'll still look gorgeous.

"It's okay. It's worth it. I just wished those arse would be here?"

"Those arse? Oh! I remember your sibling, Klaus and your friends, Damon and Stefan. Why?"

She's calm, Bonnie Bennet was always calm but when she saw Kol Mikaelson, her "pen pal" for the first time she really didn't think he would be _hot. _Sure, he saw him in the pictures but it was blurry. He's wearing a white shirt open at the collar and grey flannel pants that hang from his hips. His unruly hair is still damp from a shower. He's so freaking hot! Bonnie snapped out from her unladylike manner when Kol spoke. _Get a grip Bonnie!_

"Apparently, the only hot girls that troll the internet for dudes are crazy, hookers or dudes"

"Well, certainly I'm not a dude. I'm too feminine to be a dude. I mean, I can't even kill a cockroach"

They both laughed but, Kol stunned. How can he be so lucky? Ah, he wishes Stefan would be there. Dude? Hooker? Look at her Stefan, She's beautiful. Kol badly wish they were here so he could see their jaw drop and slap them for being so wrong.

"I told you before I just graduated from Royal College of Arts and planning to be a curator so definitely not a hooker"

"Since we proved to each other we're not psycho's or dudes then can we have a proper date now?"

Kol hand his hand to Bonnie a gesture like he was asking for a dance and without a doubt Bonnie took it.

"Absolutely." Bonnie giggled. _How could he be so ugh, perfect?_

Spending time with Kol, Bonnie reflected, it has always been easy talking to Kol in the internet but she was surprise that he's easier to talk to in person. She's been on a lot of dates before but this one is unique. There was no pretension, no hidden meanings in the phrases they spoke, no elaborate plans design to impress the other. They're just walking around admiring the kids that is running around the park as they hold hands.

* * *

"Okay, Definitely not a dude."

Stefan shook his head as he licks his vanilla ice cream.

"She might be a hooker." Klaus butt in as he licks his chocolate ice cream.

"I don't know I mean look at the way she's dress. She's pretty decent. You know, I've been thinking. We should start over. Give this pen pal of Kol's another chance. I mean look at them. Kol's happy"

Klaus looked at his brother across the park. It's a pretty desperate move if you ask him meeting someone through the internet but, he never saw Kol like that. Kol was, He was just…..Kol.

He's not some crappy unreliable man who wore nice suits only to cheat, deceive and bang every girl in New York City. Well, he's supposed to be wearing suits he's one of the powerful executive in Goliath National Bank but right now,

He's just _Kol, KOL MIKAELSON._

His younger brother, Kol who stutters when he talks at his pen pal, who touched his hair nervously when he looks at her and Klaus, notices his little brother is smiling ridiculously.

Klaus knew. Falling in love it doesn't take days of deliberation. When it's real you'll know pretty quickly and with absolute certainty. Klaus knew his brother is in love.

"I'm sorry miss you're okay?"

Stefan's voice brought him back to reality. He picked up the situation easily. Apparently, Stefan bumped into this lady, she's beautiful like Barbie. She was wearing a printed tube top exposing her creamy skin with black pants paired with boots Yep, she's definitely beautiful like Barbie but Klaus' attention was caught by the camera strap in her right arm, a Canon EOS 6D.

"I am. It's okay you didn't hurt me."

"I'm so sorry" Stefan gave her the I-am-hot-and-you-too-we-should-go-out-sometimes smile but the lady seems uninterested.

"Yeah pretty much but, it's alright. I better keep going. Bye."

Klaus laughed at Stefan's failure. Sometimes his best friend doesn't know how to take a hint.

"Come on mate, seeing you all broody wants me to puke. Let's just go get some hot dogs shall we?"

Stefan nodded smiling sheepishly. At the hot dog stand, Stefan and Klaus are having a good time as the operation "stalk-Kol-and-prove-his-pen-pal-is-a-dude-or-a-ho oker" plan failed but they still stick out and watch the two love birds in a distance while they gobble their hot dogs.

**_They didn't know they're not just the one stalking those two love birds._**

* * *

For the next hour Bonnie and Kol sat together at a bench park, talking quietly in the familiar way they always did when they're chatting online. They talked about their careers and eventually they talked about their families, their protective and annoying siblings. They even talk about small details like their favorite food, movie, and clothes.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

Kol was starting to worry they were having a great time then suddenly, Bonnie just hushed.

Bonnie's action came as a bolt from the blue. Taking Kol's hand, she pulled him toward her, near enough to feel his body against her. She looked up at him, tilting her head slightly as she leaned in. Kol recognizing what was happening but still having trouble believing it, titled his head and closed his eyes, their faces drawing near.

Mystic Falls Park, where the children's laughter echoes, parents chatting with one another and vendors shouting their products but as you listen closer, the only thing you can hear at that very moment is, two heartbeats beating as one.

* * *

Annoyance that's what she's feeling right now. She swore Bonnie would pay for this. She twists her camera lenses hoping to take some pictures but it was not good enough. She removed the camera into her eyes and raises her head looking for a great place to take a picture. Then she saw the perfect place. _A tree._ Great, she place herself into behind the tree. She smiled at herself this is the perfect place she was closer at them they won't even notice her she clicks continuously finally getting great pictures when a British accent startled her,

"I think you're invading someone's privacy."

"Oh, it's you. Well, friend of the guy who I just bumped in an hour ago. It's none of your business."

Her voice filled with anger she was about to tell that British guy to back off when her phone rings. She answered it moving away from him.

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw. Yeah. She's with a guy. Nope I didn't talk to them. I'm not an idiot. I just took some photos. I'm going to show them. Oh yeah, totally. That guy's dead. Okay see you in an hour. Bye."

She place back her phone to her pocket and started to take pictures again while suddenly Klaus touched her.

"I think it's my business. See, I really pity people who are victim of stalkers."

**"I AM NOT A STALKER AND I TOLD YOU IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"**

She blows his top.

Klaus was flabbergasted never in his lifetime his been shouted by a girl. All he could feel right now was rage. Of course it is his business! That's his brother! And who the hell is she? Maybe one of Kol's one night stands or maybe she's a stalker as he was eavesdropping from her phone call. Klaus don't care all he knows is his instinct is to protect his brother from that stalker and he was angry at her, How dare he shouted at her. An idea suddenly popped into his head. Even he is angry he's still a gentleman and he can't hurt her but surely he can protect her brother. In a split second Klaus grabbed her camera and smash it into the ground.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"**

If you're a cartoon character or most TV characters, sure, you'll fight, because the punches are juicy-sounding and they don't leave marks. But in real life, if somebody punches you in the eye, it doesn't make any noise it juts hurts you. It's a nightmare to get punched in the eye.

It's a nightmare that Klaus felt.

* * *

Klaus woke up by the voices outside his head. It took him seconds to realize he was in a hospital. He counted one, two, three, four. Four visitors. He recognized instantly who they are, Kol and Stefan, Kol's pen pal and the girl that punched her. _Hard._

"I can't believe you! You were stalking me and on top of that you hit Klaus"

"She punched her pretty hard. I like you Buffy." Kol snickered but the blonde didn't give a damn,

"He freaking destroyed my camera Bonnie! What am I supposed to do thank him?! He shouldn't be butting into someone's business!"

"Yeah, like you're the one to talk! I couldn't believe you're stalking!" Bonnie raise her hands into the air.

"Last time I check, Hospitals doesn't allow people screaming. It's bad for the patients."  
Klaus was enjoying the banter of the two women but their screams causes his head to hurt.

"Brother, how are you?"

Kol swiftly was in Klaus side he was about to answer when the blonde cut in,

"Wait, he's you're brother?"

"Yes mam! He's my older brother. Niklaus Mikaelson and this is our close friend Stefan, Stefan Salvatore"

Kol raise his hand leveling it into his eyebrows Stefan chuckled at Kol's salute to the blonde he walked unhurriedly and present his hand to the girl he bumped into.

"Hi, you're the feisty blonde babe that I bumped into."

"Caroline." Caroline shakes hands.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? I came here as soon as I got the message. What is going on here?" A beautiful young woman glided past the hospital door. She has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shape, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. _She looks like a freaking supermodel!_

"Katherine glad you're here this is Caroline." Stefan introduces the brunette to Caroline. She shook Katherine's hand. It was soft and Caroline notices a ring into her hand._ Married,_ who would be the lucky guy? Is it Klaus?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt the green-eyed monster took over.

"Caroline punched Klaus. Hard" Stefan smugly told Katherine.

"She did what?" Katherine was laughing hard, "Oh, poor Nik, what did you do to receive such punishment."

"That idiot destroyed my camera!" Caroline answered clearly pissed at someone but irritated at whom? At Klaus? Who destroyed her camera or Katherine? Who she thinks is Klaus' wife.

"Because you're a stalker, you were taking pictures of my brother and his date!" Klaus reply angrily.

"Excuse me, for the nth time I am not a stalker! I am Bonnie's older sister!" Caroline banter back.

"You don't look alike." Stefan was pretty confused.

"Of course we don't look alike I'm her older step sister. My mom and her dad tie the knot last month."

Klaus looked at Bonnie and held out her hand,

"Oh I pity you Bonnie; it must be hard to have a sister like that."

Caroline scoffed, "It's better than to be related to you! You jerk!"

"Okay. Enough with the screaming contest. Would someone enlighten me what is happening around here?" Katherine requested. As much as she loves the news that Klaus was knocked out by a girl her husband would want details.

"Bonnie this is Katherine my sister-in-law, She's married with my oldest brother Elijah."

Kol introduces Bonnie to Katherine and proceed with what happen.

"Bonnie and I met online six months ago and we really hit it off. So we decided to hang out in person. I knew that this would be your reaction Caroline. Bonnie told me you're protective of her that's why I told her not to tell you unless I prove myself that I'm the perfect gentleman."

Caroline smiled her irritation lessen as she realizes Kol may be related to Klaus but he was definitely not a jerk.

"Yeah right" Stefan scoffed and laughed Kol glared at him,

"My very supportive friends and brother told me not to come since the only hot girls that trolls the internet for dudes are crazy, hookers or dudes. Well, can you see that Bonnie is a gorgeous girl?"

Bonnie blushed. Caroline's jaw dropped a little Did Bonnie Bennett just blush? Caroline internally face palms herself. Once again, she was the reason that her step sister was cut short with her happiness.

"She is but I still don't understand why did Caroline punch Nik?" Katherine butted in.

Caroline relaxes for two reasons, first, Kol was not a serial killer and second, Katherine is married to a guy name Elijah. Wait, what!? Why did she felt a little jealous a while ago when she was contemplating Katherine is Klaus' wife. She shook the idea and proceeded to shed some light into the situation,

"Our parents should be coming home an hour ago but they called and inform me they'll be staying in Hawaii for additional week so I decided to pick up my camera since Bonnie is not yet back. I was just strolling at the park then I saw her with someone. She's been my best friend since kindergarten before I became her sister so I know everyone in her life. I didn't recognize Kol that's why I took some pictures of them since I would like to show it to our parents and then out of nowhere that jerk told me to back off and destroyed my camera! Ugh! I want to punch you again right now!"

"Can you blame me? You were hiding behind a tree!" Klaus was on his feet and angrily removed the IV that was attached at his arm. Klaus had enough she might be a girl but she should learn some manners.

"I was trying to protect my sister you moron! You know what I could sue you for destroying my camera you bastard!" Caroline step forward clearly wasn't going to back down.

"ENOUGH! Both of you are acting like children!" Katherine shouted scolding both of them like she's their mother.

"But Kathy she started it!" Klaus shot back folding his arms in his chest.

"No, Both of you are wrong here! Caroline! You're not supposed to stalk your sister and her date! Look at him! Does he look like a serial killer?"

"No. He looks pretty decent to me. I'm sorry Kol and Bonnie" Caroline apologized she was forgiven instantly as she saw Kol and Bonnie smiled at her and subsequently hugged each other.

Katherine's left hand was on her waist and her left hand was pointing at Klaus,

"And you! Niklaus Morgan Mikaelson! You don't have any rights to destroy her camera! That's no way to treat a lady! You apologize right now or I would drag Elijah from New York and I will make sure you would regret everyday you live."

"Fine, I'm sorry I destroyed your camera. I would buy you another one." Klaus apologize insincerely.

"You think that would fix that? the memory card was broken too!" Caroline shot back furiously but crack a little as her tears was now forming to her eyes.

"It's just a bloody memory card! I'm sure your daddy's going to buy you a lot!" Klaus was shocked at her behavior but he wasn't let it stop him. He decided that Caroline needs to learn some manners.

"Niklaus, You don't know what you're talking about." Kol placed his hands into his brother's arm. He's face was calm but his voice was filled with warning like Klaus was stepping some land mine when he brought up her Caroline's dad but Klaus just shrug it and easily removed Kol's hand.

"Bloody daddy issues! She's just some spoiled brat!"

Klaus little outburst did it. The room was filled with silence. It was overbearing, Katherine and Stefan were shocked at his attitude and Bonnie and Kol just look at Caroline. Klaus smiled wickedly and claps his hand,

"Oh, I hit nerve didn't I? Its okay daddy's going to make everything better for the little rich girl who got everything she ever wanted!"

"He's dead, alright Klaus? He's dead. He died five years ago from cancer but not until he couldn't walk or talk or even recognize me, does that make you happy? Does that make you feel better? That his death is with me every day, that I was the one was had to turn of the ventilator because my mother was too destroyed to do it. You want to hear the sound he made to before he took that last breath. Oh because I can still hear it, exactly how it sounded. Does that make you happy? Are you glad that my life isn't perfect?"

Caroline fiercely swipe her tears shocked at her revelation Klaus started to open his mouth.

"Caroline, I'm so-"

"No! Don't even apologize! Don't ever talk to me"

Caroline stomped out the room shutting the door angrily producing a shotgun noise and this time the bullet was hit directly at Klaus heart.

"What wrong darling?" Kol look at Bonnie immensely She was blinking quickly and tears was streaming to her eyes.

"I'm thinking why the memory card is such a big deal now I know why; It's not just a memory card Klaus. It's the last memory card that her dad gave her. It's the one where Bill, his father stored up all their memories together from the beginning when he got cancer until the moment he died"

All his anger was instantly replace by regret.

Regret is a feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done. Klaus is twenty five years old single and strikingly handsome. He's successful at being an artist, he have two siblings Elijah and Kol whom he loves. He have friends he can lean on, Damon and Stefan whom also he loves. His life was perfect.

If you ask him yesterday if he regretted anything in his lifetime he would confidently say No but today, if you'll ask him if he regrets anything he did in his twenty five years he would say, he regretted the day he hurt Caroline Forbes.

* * *

**NANA'S NOTE: **

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical errors, forgive me.

Okay, I do hope you like it. This is just a one shot or a drabble It's been running in my mind for quiet some time now but, If you guys want me to continue the story then by all means click that review and start liking and typing! ;)

I would like to give credits to my "inspirations"

First, Some quotes and the idea of dating online belongs to HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER

Second, the quote of Caroline's about his dad dying belongs to ONE TREE HILL

Third, the idea of the Bonnie and Kol's kiss belongs to Nicholas Spark, A bend in the Road.


	2. All you never say

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
―Dr. Seuss

* * *

"Sir, Ms. Forbes is here"

Elijah looks up completely bored when a young lady with a gorgeous blonde entered his office.

_Great, another girl_

Elijah exhale noisily every time female species enters his office they beg him to make them a star always hearing the same line. Elijah's getting pissed at it sure seven years ago he's thrilled at the idea of girls practically throwing themselves to him but now he graduated from all that.

At the age of 30, Elijah Mikaelson has it all. A beautiful wife named Katherine whom he really missed terribly. Katherine decided to pay a visit to his crazy but loving family. Elijah planned to make an appearance at the last-minute but his work hindered him from doing it. What's his work? He was just the owner of The Red Bedroom Records the biggest record label in New York. Cue gasped; yes HE is the owner of the RBR.

One of the perks of being Elijah Mikaelson is he can make anyone famous. In view of the fact that Elijah didn't really want people to swarm his personal life especially those frisky paparazzi he settled to a different name, "Mr. E". Mr. E became so respectable and powerful that if he says to Taylor Swift to stop making songs about her failed relationships she would.

If fame has its perks it also has its shortcomings. One of it is getting acquainted to a lot of so-called "artist" at his office every day proclaiming they're going to be the next Michael Jackson or the next Beatles. Every fiber in his body tells him that "Ms. Forbes" is the same.

"Ms. Forbes, what can I do for you?"

A huge smile came from her as she placed a CD and a picture at his table,

"I came from Mystic Falls where you can find a lot of talented people Mr. E. One of them is, Matt Donnovan. Matt is a great guy and a really talented person. He's so good he can make Justin Bieber look like shit."

Elijah laughed at her choice of words. This girl has a lot of confidence.

"If he's that good then why don't people know him? We're not living in a rock anymore Ms. Forbes, We have social media to show the worlds our talents."

"I know that but Matt is a shy person and he's been put through a lot and that just made him stop singing "

Elijah detects a hint of sadness in her voice but frankly, he doesn't care. He's running a business not a charity. He looks at her she's beautiful she's not thin she' sexy, all the curves are lay in the right places. She has this angelic face but her eyes is different. Her eyes are filled with pure determination.

It's not surprise that Elijah knew that stare he saw that a lot of times to other people. He discern when a person is determined to do anything they will fall out at phase one which is desperation. They turn out to be prepared to do everything to reach their goal.

_The stupidity of the human race_ Elijah smirked. A blonde girl, an artist to be discovered and thanks to his little brother's advise he knows what to do and he's very certain the result would be the same.

"Your choice of words inspires confidence Ms. Forbes well then, let him come here to my office tomorrow I want to see him personally."

"Wow, that fast? Great! Thanks Mr. E!"

She literally leap with glee but then restrain herself from doing her victory dance when she saw Elijah got to his feet and stroll at her direction licking his lips looking like a predator about to kill his first prey. Elijah can feel her breath as his right hand rest at her face,

"You know Ms. Forbes you're a very determined lady and a beautiful one. Seeing you all bossy and determined makes me want to touch you."

Elijah put his left hand at her waist pulling her closer whispering at her ears the false promises he'll make,

"How about I make you a deal? Unbutton your blouse then I'll consider Matt."

He moves gradually positioning his self at the backside of the now trembling Ms. Forbes,

"Unzip your skirt and show me your long delicious legs Ms. Forbes and I can assure you Matt would be signing contract tomorrow."

He was enjoying this. Elijah wasn't really attracted at the blonde bombshell but it was entertaining to see her cower at his movements. Kol interested him at that 'play' before it's called "The business−card" trick. It appears that when Kol shows his GNB card to the ladies they voluntarily throw their self at him.

Elijah taught it was ridiculous but his little brother was right when women identify Elijah was the owner of the biggest record label they basically spread their legs at him and he was damn well sure it also has the same effect at the woman his seducing right now,

"Let me taste you sweetheart then Matt would be well-known in the public by next week. Come on, I'm sure you will taste divine. What do you think Caroline?"

Elijah's hands squeeze her breast expecting a loud moan from her cherry lips but he became disappointed at what happened next.

"YOU PERVERT!"

In just a matter of second, Elijah was on his knees screaming in pain as he covers his freshly kicked groin,

"You're disgusting! Using your power for pleasure! Ugh! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're the reason why people don't know the difference between a great music and a crappy auto tuned one."

She walked angrily and stopped as she reached out the door,

"And for the record gross! I would never sleep with you. You're old enough to be my grandpa!"

* * *

"Are you really serious about this?"

Stefan asked Kol. Nope, He's not asking him he's actually stopping him from what he's going to do his raised eyebrow practically screams that what Kol is doing is insane.

"I've never been sure of my life Stefan and thank you for showing me this beautiful house."

"As a real estate agent I would say this house is the bomb but what you're doing is just plain stupid. I mean, you just met her six weeks ago."

Stefan shook his head he can't believe that Kol is really doing this. That idiot is buying a house just for him to be closer with his girl friend.

Ah, his girl friend. You might not know this, but Kol doesn't do girlfriends before. He's practically the creator of the little black book. Chuck Bass and Barney Stinson are his apprentices but when Bonnie Bennet entered his life, all the games, tricks and plays was thrown out in the window.

Stefan looks seriously at Kol luckily for the first time his look was acknowledge by those steel grey eyes,

"Yes Stefan I am serious. I have banged my way through every bimbo in New York and it left me feeling nothing but broken but now with Bonnie for the first time in my life I feel settled and happy I want to feel this way forever."

Stefan closed his mouth and smiled. _This boy is freaking head over heels with her_. Sometimes in life you can never tell if you met someone important life doesn't give you a warning you just met them and knew instantly, they would change your life and Stefan knew Kol already met his.

A 23 years old lady with black hair and caramel skin, a fresh graduate from Royal College of Arts who currently stays at Mystic Falls for her to spend time with her family, her just got− married−parents and her sister slash best girl friend ever. Bonnie is a very easy person to get along with Stefan should know because in just a short time, everyone loves her and he means _everyone._

Here's the list of people who she charmed in the past few weeks:

Kol Mikaelson, yeah you don't need explanation for that.

Klaus Mikaelson, which was easy since her degree and his passion, is the same. They've been talking about paintings which seriously made Stefan kill himself. He loves Klaus but he's not fan of paintings or even art. He just doesn't have the eyes for it so when Bonnie was introduced as a hoping curator in the future Klaus suddenly warms up at her showing her his paintings and even sketches.

Next on the list "The Parents": Elena and Damon Salvatore. The parents Kol still have and in fact still alive and breathing in who−knows−where. They didn't give the traditional interrogation to Bonnie since she literally becomes their savior when she babysit Jeremy a month ago.

And last Katherine Pierce, she automatically like her after witnessing her step sister managed to punch his best friend.

She's been the sister Stefan never had and seeing her accepting and also at the same time changing Kol he just knew why she is someone special.

She is the Achilles' heel of Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

_Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale Caroline!_

She shoots the meanest glare she can muster at the large building with RBR letters at the top then started to ignite her blue ford focus. She can't believe what just happen minutes ago.

Caroline heatedly slaps her car unexpectedly the music started playing,

_Hold on this will hurt more than anything has before_

_What it was_

_What it was_

_I've brought this on us more than anyone could ignore_

_What I've done_

_What I've done_

_What I've done_

_I've worked for so long_

_Just to see you mess around_

_Oh Matt. Oh no matty. Oh what have I've done?_

Caroline inhaled deeply trying to control the tears threatens to leave her eyes. This is a disaster. What would she do now? She's back to zero. Matt doesn't know that she was trying to give his songs to people. Of course, Matt wouldn't be thrilled at what she did especially if he knew she just drove hours just to be acquainted by that pervert.

_What you've done_

_What you've done_

_What you've done_

_I want back the years that you took when I was young_

_When I was young_

_When I was young_

_When I was young_

Unable to bear it, Caroline turn it off. This is one of Matt's songs. He wrote it when they were in college. He just broke up with his epic love, April Young and as his loyal best friend, Caroline stood by him painfully watching him sing that song at April's house thinking that would do the trick. They're like a light switch, on and off. One minute they're fighting the second they're making out but Caroline knew they were over when they saw April kissing someone else by the window.

Caroline didn't know before what she wants in life but as she saw her best guy friend crying and strumming his guitar at his porch she knew what she wants.

She wants to know people who are broken, tired or just felt alone that music can be their companion. She's been through a lot and it's an understatement that music helps. It was her refuge. Caroline dream of owning a record label she wanted people to listen to music that would inspire them and make them feel they're not alone but she didn't take a degree on that instead she obeyed her daddy's wish for her to be a doctor, so she did become one. Before Bill died she was one of the members of the best neurologist team under the supervision of Dr. Jenna Sommer's in Mystic Falls Hospital.

Caroline smiled as the named pop out in her phone she swiftly press the answer button,

"Claire? Hey, what's up?"

The line was silent, what could possibly happen? Claire Holt the head of the oncologist department. A hot blonde babe who can easily get any man she wants with her gorgeous body and sapphire eyes. Claire was her closest friend in the hospital which leads Caroline to think it's weird calling her in the middle of afternoon since Claire is the very definition of workaholic that girl doesn't sleep.

"You need to go home Care, Your mom has been shot."

* * *

Finally the moment he's been waiting for, Elijah Mikaelson was grinning like an idiot when he embraces his life.

"I miss you my wife."

"I miss you too cupcake"

Katherine hugged him making him blushed. All Elijah knew every time he saw her he felt something he didn't felt before. Now, all he can see is her auburn eyes and her smile. She is the person responsible for making him experience love, acceptance. The one who is responsible for giving him something he thought he wouldn't find, Hope. She gave him hope.

"I know you missed me but we can't tonight."

Elijah gently removed himself from Katherine. She's been gone for one month plus a week to be exact. Of course he wants to lay with her as man and wife but tonight he can't.

"Why?"

Elijah didn't need to think twice when his wife used that face, pouty lips and heartbreaking doe eyes. He brace himself he need to tell what happened a few hours ago it may be embarrassing but the couple never hides anything from each other. Elijah already finished the story when he heard the loudest and most obnoxious laugh that his wife can give,

"I thought no one resists the charms of a Mikaelson but the universe has proven me wrong within the span of six weeks both of you became unappealing."

"Wait, you said "both of you" who is the other person?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I'm just starting to unpack when Stefan called me and said that Klaus was unconscious I freak out knowing Klaus he's not really a person who got easily sick Lo! And behold my dear Elijah"

Katherine forcefully closed her mouth just to make her stop laughing and tried to breathe in,

"He got unconscious because a girl punched her."

Elijah couldn't help but laughed boisterously when Katherine spilled everything. Oh he should really meet the girl. He knew his brother very well and he can be a real jerk sometimes. It's refreshing to know that Klaus had a taste of his own medicine.

When the clock strikes twelve, Elijah pulled Katherine closer sniffing her lavender scented hair while Katherine stole a kiss from him.

"Since you're gone for a really long time I would like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night sweetheart."

It's been five years since they get married but every time Elijah asked for a date all the butterflies that you can find on the earth landed on her stomach. After a long lingering kiss, they felt asleep.

* * *

As the town's sheriff, Liz Forbes is a very driven woman. Ray her second husband tried his very best to change her mind and find another job but she didn't budge. She didn't find anything wrong with it. She loves catching the bad guys and helping people that's why when she saw that helpless woman she didn't think twice to help her putting her very own life in danger. She succeeded at helping the woman but justice will be truly served if she found that bastard.

Which she successfully did no one can escape her claws. She's Liz Forbes. She was about to grab the criminal when he quickly pulled a gun seeing that Sheriff Forbes froze the man saw his chance to escape he fire one bullet aiming at Liz' shoulder.

* * *

She enters the room for the first time. Caroline can hear her heartbeat jumping. She understands now why her mother saved this lady. Liz's wound wasn't fatal on the other hand the woman lying on the bed is fighting for her life.

Caroline look at her with sorrow she's stunning even if she's covered with bruises. She has this really straight rose gold hair that cascades at her shoulders. You can hear heels click as Caroline little by little approach the patient she was peacefully sleeping while a strand of her hair stuck at her face which Caroline tenderly place back into her wounded ear.

"I believe your mother just saved my mother."

She knew that voice. She doesn't need to be reminded of who he is. She recognized the British accent. How can she forget? The camera, her punching him and him destroying the last gift Bill gave before he died. What she remembers the most was for the first time she cried all the pain she bottled up thanks to that jerk.

She closed her eyes and counted to twenty deliberately turning very very slowly hoping that it was only just a dream.

"Klaus?"

* * *

What do you think? ;) ~Nana


End file.
